One Green, One Gold
by LoveMakesLiars
Summary: Clary and Jace's journey continues along with all your other favourite TMI characters. Laughter, sadness and romance will be shared, but will it all end in tears of despair or joy? Join me on a whirlwind ride as their path untangles to where we all want them to be around the time of TDA trilogy. M rated for all those 'Just-in-case-something-happens' moments.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic and I'm really nervous. Any helpful comments are welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me. This will be and AU as not everything is necessarily going to match up, I'm not quite sure how I feel yet so any ideas of yours are also welcome! And I may not have got the characters spot on but then again only Cassie really can :D This is just the first chapter as a sort of taster so I can see how it goes down and the rest will be up soon fingers cross, but i'm currently in my last year of compulsory school so everything is a bit up in the air ( sorry about that). So, onward with the story we go! P.s. Sorry for all my drabbling on in this AN. Also thank you for the unofficial beta-ing that one of my best friends sis on this chapter, you helped so much you absolute star, NekoMushi! Go check her out, it's old stuff but a good read! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

All I could think to say was "Yes" as he knelt there on one knee, holding a black box with a satin lining inside – the box held a delicate mundane ring a simple diamond frosting to finish the thin silver band.

"Yes," I whisper again. I can feel my eyes brimming with salted tears and for what felt like a long time in my life-after all the destruction and misery of the past few years- they showed my extreme happiness. Jace let out a low steady breath and took the ring from the box in his right hand. He let the box fall to the floor and it landed with a soft thud on the floor of the greenhouse. He gently took my left hand within his and placed the ring on my finger with his right hand. The ring fit with ease- I'll have to talk about that with him later, I reckon he's been measuring my finger whilst I've been asleep, otherwise it's a pretty damn good guess…

He swoops me up easily in his large muscular arms and spins me around whilst I giggle. He buries his head in my neck at the same time I nuzzle my head into his shoulder.

"I love you, Clarissa Fairchild," he whispers gently. "Or should I say, Clarissa Herondale," he says as he draws his head back to look at me and his face is smug with a wide grin. I whack his arm and begin to laugh, which only makes his smile wider. I really must be the luckiest girl in the world.

"I love you too, Jace," I tell him through my giggles.

"We should probably get back downstairs. Everyone is going to wonder where we are, and you know what Izzy gets like, allergies or no allergies towards this room. She has never understood our private space. Remember the incident in the training room?" I ask Jace as I begin to pull away towards the stairs taking his hand.

"How could I not remember?" He tells me pulling me back to him. "You were being sexy as hell and she interrupted us." He whispers into my ear. I can feel my cheeks getting hot as the blood rushes from his comment and I let out a nervous laugh. I pull back and look at him.

"I was actually serious though… about going back downstairs." He looks down at the watch on his left wrist and his eyes begin to beam.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "wha-,"but he silences me by putting his index finger on my lips to hush me and when he looks into my eyes he only smiles at my confusion. He gently takes my shoulders and slowly turns me around. I suddenly realise what he is doing.

"Three… Two… One," he lightly whispers into my ear. I let out a soft breath, the sight of the Midnight flower never cease to amaze me.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was," I let out in a small exhaled gasp.

"I've never forgotten. And I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. There's no comparison between you and the flower," Jace says in a loving tone, though I can hear something strange in it. Is that, humour? I must be wrong, but as I turn around to face him, he is chuckling slightly.

"Close your eyes," he tells me with a recomposed face and a note of seriousness, although his golden eyes still shine with amusement. I do as I'm told and I let my eyes simply flutter shut.

"Now hold out your hand," He commands me.

"Jace, I-," but shortly after I have started my protest, I can feel his lips silencing mine and as they part I feel myself let go of a slight, sharp gasp.

"Is that it?" I start, "Because you know that you can do that to me anytime, you don't have to get me to close my eyes."

He lets out a low throaty chuckle.

"I know that I don't have to make you close your eyes. Clary, I'm not trying to steal kisses from you." He takes my right hand- that is still being held out- tenderly in his and places a smooth, cold object in the palm of my hand. His hand is still holding mine, supporting it up as if he is afraid to let go.

"You can open your eyes now, Clary." My eyelids flutter open and my eyes find themselves flashing straight down to my hand. My fingers curl upwards as my smile spreads across my face. He still hasn't let go with his hand which cups mine. Inside the palm of my hand, is a stunningly green apple and a sparkling gold firework candle has been place into the apple where the stork should be. I feel my eyes watering again as I bring them up to me Jace's perfect tawny eyes. With his free hand he cups my face and I tilt my head down to meet his palm.

"Thank you, Jace. You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. We both know this isn't the Shadowhunter way." His thumb makes small delicate circles on my cheekbone and he takes a quick breath before replying.

"I know, but you were brought up in the mundane world and I know that although you don't let on much about it, that this is really important to you. This isn't just about me. It's about both of us and I will do anything to make you happy." He looks away briefly, over my head. When he looks back into my face his eyes are shining. He still hasn't stopped putting light butterfly circles onto my cheek bones. He bites his lip and suddenly he looks nervous.

"Clary-," he begins and then breaks off. "Clary, I-I've been thinking about this for a while and I was wondering-I- well – I was wondering if for the wedding, you would want to mix the Shadowhunting and mundane traditions together. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that it would only make our day more special and show how much we truly mean to each other."

He says the words with such benevolence and sincerity that I can't believe that his honey eyes give away how nervous he still is even after telling me such a wonderful proposal. I look down at the apple in my hand and blow out the candle. I think I'll have some fun with this, how could he be stupid enough to ever consider that the answer could be no?

So I look up into his big worry filled eyes and open my mouth as if to say something, but instead I pull the apple up to my lips- just in time, as they have twisted into a wicked grin- and take a bite. The apple crunches loudly and tastes cool and green just as I remember from the first apple Jace ever gave me at the birthday picnic, which seems so long ago. As I chew the apple I scan my eyes around the greenhouse, anything to distract me from his beautiful face- it's priceless!

I slowly let my eyes find their way back to his after I've dramatically swallowed the apple. His bewildered expression forces me to use all my strength not to laugh and to compose a serious face.

"No!" I tell him in the most over- the- top, shocked voice I can muster. "I think it's a terrible idea and you should never speak of it again."

I let my eyes bulge as I say dramatically "Oh, my! I can just imagine the gossip now! Think of what the Warlock Times would say, I can only imagine! And thin-," Jace has finally re-animated his face and cuts me off through my 'hysteria' by looking me deep in the eyes.

He says, "Alright Fray that's enough," and he rolls his eyes. I can see he's trying his hardest no to give in to me and laugh. A few seconds later we each make a quick glance at the other and burst out laughing. I throw the apple behind my back and pull the front of his shirt towards me, making him stumble into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my arms pull him tractably to my face. Once we're within inches of each other my lips find his and, at first, are as light as feathers touching mine until slowly the pressure builds and we are locked in a passionate embrace. I find myself not wanting to ever let go and to stay in this position for as long as humanly possible.

Sadly we never found out if we could break a world record as we hear a loud voice calling our names- it's Isabelle. I pull my face back, but Jace's hand still cups my cheek.

"We should probably-," Jace's lips come crashing back down to mine and I moan as he mumbles "uh, uh." into my lips.

I can her Isabelle again, but this time I don't seem to care as she shouts, "Alright you two, I didn't want to have to do this. You know I have allergies, but you give me no choice. I'm coming up in fifteen seconds and if you're both not ready, I'll drag you both downstairs by the ears!"

I pull myself closer to Jace as he whispers a groan onto my lips; "She's bluffing."

As he bends further down his fringe tickles me and I giggle against his soft lips. This only makes him grab my hips tighter and pulls me closer as we hear Isabelle's ascend on the stairs. Clearly not far from where we stand tangled together. I don't see her but I hear that Isabelle has reached us.

Jace groans against my moving lips "Oh, shit." I think I can also make out that he's telling Isabelle to piss off, but it all gets mumbled into the kiss.

It turns out Isabelle wasn't bluffing.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like. Pm's are welcome :)<em>

_THANK YOU FOR READING! Love always and forever, LoveMakesLiars xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so this is chapter 2. It is up far later than initially intended, but in all fairness I had two big English exams last week and I've been prepping for a very important science ISA which basically will now determine if I fail or pass science as I have to re-sit last year- lucky me! But enough about my terribly boring life, enjoy and don't feel free to leave a comments on your feelings for this story. Hopefully the next update will be done sooner.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I'll tell you this for nothing, Isabelle can be elegantly vicious when she wants to be. Never in my life have a seen a girl, of Izzy's age carry herself so well whilst wearing those ridiculously high 7 inch heels in the house and dragging two loved up buffoons- Jace and myself- down the stairs and through the house.

Suddenly her voice was ringing in my ears of her past words from the Seelie Court, "Never less than 7 inches." I will never forget the face that bastard Merlion made at her comment and thinking back now suppress a smirk. That prick deserved all he got and more!

We finally reached the large dining room in the Lightwoods house that I have grown so accustomed to over the past few years. Isabelle slams me into a chair and as Jace tries to sit in the seat next to me, she grabs him tighter.

"No you don't!" She made a disgusted tutting noise in the back of her throat and dropped him down on the opposite side of the table. We give each other sheepish grins, when we look up to find each other both rubbing our bright scarlet ears which make us wince in pain. Isabelle makes a show of rubbing her hands together looking smug at her table arrangements. She has put out place cards- Alec next to me and Magnus next to Jace. Jace being well, Jace, upon seeing that the glittery warlock had been placed next to him, began rolling his eyes and opened his mouth to protest. Isabelle held out her arm, palm facing out towards his face.

"Save it, Jace. I don't want to hear it. I have had enough of your crap today and I don't want anymore. I know what I'm doing and that's why I have placed you where I have. I don't want dinner to turn into tonsil tennis. It's bad enough we're eating at such a ridiculous time, but Shadowhunting is a full time occupation. I just want this to go well. I'm tried enough and the sooner this is over with the sooner we can go to bed. So that means. No. Sitting. By. Clary." She enunciated every word and could see the glisten of anger in Jace's eyes it was plain to anyone not just me. "And before you get

pissed you know I'm talking about Alec and Magnus too. So spare yourself a slap and just sit and wait patiently, like the good little Shadowhunter you are. You don't want me to get little Emma and Jules to whoop your ass, do you?" She glared at Jace- eyes boring into him, daring him to make a move or speak in protest. It was at times like these that Izzy genuinely scare me and I usually keep quiet wanting to avoid her wrath.

"I thought as much," she muttered as she began to leave and then started saying something to do with how "Emma could whoop his ass without even needing any help from Julian". I started snickering and Jace gave me a puzzled look which I just shook off and smiled at him instead.

As soon as he was sure Izzy was as far down her hall as possible, he jumped out of his seat and switched Alec's place card with his and went and sat next to me. I didn't blame that he wanted to make sure Izzy was out of ear shot. It only would have ended with one of them in the infirmary anyway.

Clary had grown to realise over the years that that was how the Lightwood family showed their love for each other, violence- good natured of course. It was such a Shadowhunter trait for them all to have and since the passing of their little brother Max- the child who had barely live and who had everything taken from him at such a young age, too young. Angel rest his soul- the older three had tried to bond more in fear of losing one another. It was sweet really and I suddenly felt a pang of longing for a brother or sister, a real one, nothing like Seba- Jonathan.

Jace lifted my face in his callus hands and asked in a small voice, "What's wrong Clary? Do you regret the engagement?" His eyebrows furrowed and his face became pained. I love how he only lets me in, how somehow all his expressions seem to belong to me and only me.

I smiled widely up at him, a true, real smile, "No," I whispered back matching his tone. "Never ever think that." I told him more sternly. He nodded and I pulled him closer into me until his soft velvet lips met mine.

We only broke apart after hearing a loud clearing of someone's throat. It was a low deep sound to my surprise, but at least Jace and I wouldn't get our asses kicked by Alec or Magnus. Thank the Angel they got hear first, now Isabelle had a slim chance of getting us to swap seats back. Especially, if Robert and Mayrse got her before her as well, then she definitely couldn't swap us. I let a smirk play on my features, but unluckily for me, Magnus caught it- as he sat down- and interpreted wrong.

"Clary, I never had you pegged as such a dirty bitch…" Magnus trailed off suggestively, leaving my cheeks a beet red colour. My eyes were wide as I dipped my head in embarrassment. I barely recovered.

"I beg your pardon?" Jace spat with venom, "What did you just call my-," he stopped and faced me. I shook my head at him; I didn't want them to know yet. "My darling Clary?" I shot him a look, they said to him, _nice save_. He winked back at me in return and I flushed a light pink. Even after being with him as long as I have, I still can't shake the butterflies he gives me.

"As I recall," Magnus began, "I called 'your darling Clary' a 'dirty bitch'. Yes that was right, wasn't it Alec?" The warlock smirked at his boyfriend, waiting for back up.

"Don't get me involved," Alec replied, raising his hands to defend himself. Jace slammed his hands onto the white clothed table and I tugged his sleeve to make him sit down again. Eventually after glaring at Magnus- for what seemed like a long time- he sat, pulling me closed and snuggly into my neck gently nibbling my ear. To this my whole body tensed as I tried to stay quiet and give nothing away. This only seemed to further amuse him as he pecked my check but instead of continuing the 'touchy feely' thing he simply just held me close. It was for the best though as just then Robert and Mayrse walked in.

They sat in their usual seats as they greeted us; we each in turn either nodded our heads or spoke a soft 'Good evening' to them. I tugged Jace's sleeve as I felt slight bile rise in my throat. As he turned he saw the 'deer in headlights' look that was plastered all over my face. Seeing as I had considerably paled he excused us and lead me cautiously into the corridor, just out of earshot. He began caressing my check with his hand planting light circles with his thumb to reassure me.

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same since I gave you that damn ring. Maybe now wasn't the right time…" He trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face. I have no idea where it came from, but despite my wave of sickness I swung my right hand and it planted with a satisfying smack against his left cheek. He immediately began rubbing his face, jaw open with an incredulous look staring down at me.

"Damn, you really know how to slap, Clary. I think I taught you too well. I still find it weirdly sexy though and I'm not quite sure why, because I think it's just been made clear that you can easily damage me now and I'm stuck with you." His face was bright considering the circumstances and he was smirking. I rolled my eyes, typical Jace behaviour!

"Seriously though, Clary, why did you slap me? It actually really hurt…" he continued to rub his cheek and then as a nervous habit the back of his neck.

"I slapped you because of what you said! You're so stupid this isn't to do with marrying you," I hissed at him trying to keep my voice low, "Well it is, but not in the way you think." I huffed out in annoyance.

"Then what is it? I don't understand. I'm confused Clary," that much was clear from the puzzled expression he was giving me.

"I don't know how I feel about telling everyone yet, and mum and Luke will be arriving any minute and you know that she's never exactly been fond of us. And because we're now asking for a blessing and not you pre-asking for my hand, I feel like I've betrayed her. I want to get married to you I do and I have no doubt about it. I just feel sick at the thought of telling them." I looked up into his golden eyes which melted me like honey. How did I get this lucky?

"Well," he gave me a measured tone, though I could see he looked slightly pained to even suggest his next idea, "You could take the ring off, I'll keep it in my pocket if you'd like?"

I stared up at him biting my lip, "Do I have to hit you again? You make me mad Jace, now it's on I'm not taking it off; it's a sign of our commitment before legal commitment," this earned me an amused smile.

"And although sometimes it feels a bit heavy- especially when I look at it too long- and yeah, it is going to take some getting used to, but I love it and I love you and I'm never going back on that." I met his eyes and pulled him down to me by the collar of his crisp shirt. We shared a light butterfly kiss- one sugary sweet compared to the usual heated make out sessions we had, now that we could.

He pulled back grinning, but held me close, "So what do you propose we do?" He gently squeezed me closer to him.

"I guess," I let out a frustrated sigh, "I guess I have to just man up for once, grab the bull by the horns and take a dive." Jace snickered beside me, I stared up in confusion.

"You have no idea how sexual and how filled with innuendoes that was. So number one, please don't actually become a man. Number two you can grab my horn any time," he looked down and gave me the dirtiest, most sexual wink he has ever given me in my life. I return a look to him, I felt myself bite my lip. This only made him smirk and bend down to my ear and whisper seductively, "You have no idea how hard it is when you look at me like that, to not just drag you to my room and give you the roughest sex I've ever given you. Clary, my patience against that look is wearing thin and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to tolerate it without doing something about it." He gently nipped my ear and leaned casually back as if nothing had happened.

"And three," I whispered so low it was barely audible. His words had really sunk in making me blush as usual, but unlike how I would normally brush his comments off this one stuck and I found myself longing for more alone time between us. His next words snapped me out of my revive.

"And three, is there something you want to tell me before we get married, because I don't mind being your beard, but I still want regular sex," he winked and after a second of my eyes growing wide I whacked him hard, just the pure cheek of him saying such a thing.

"Ouch, Clary! You know I'm only joking," He tilted my head to his, touching our lips- to show me how playful he was being and as I pulled away I gently tugged his bottom lip between my teeth, just to make a point and drive him up the wall at the same time.

His face became playfully pouty and he bent down again to my ear and whispered low, "That's not playing fair Clary, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for me to not maul you at the dinner table now," he knitted his eyebrows together as he pulled away, mocking an annoyed huff.

I raised both brows, cursing mentally not being able to raise one, to make my point more seductive, "Well, you really should have thought about that before you made up nasty stories," I poked my tongue out at him. "Come on," I pulled lightly at his arm, "Let's go back and get this over with," I was serious now, my teasing tone taken over by my irrational worry. Jace read me like a book and gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, as I led him back to the dining room.

"Are you alright Clary dear?" It was Mayrse who spoke first, her concerned eyes boring into mine as we took our seats with everyone once again. Still no sign of bloody Izzy- her concoction, sorry 'dinner' as she called it must be more deadly than normal. I still don't know why Mayrse and Robert let her in the kitchen; she should be filed as a health hazard!

"Yes, I'm fine now thank you, Mayrse. I just needed some air, that's why Jace took me out into the corridor. I felt a bit light headed and could feel a headache coming on. But I feel much better now." I gave Mayrse a polite smile. Then gradually let my eyes wonder to Jace who is now holding my left hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth in reassurance.

I could hear a mumble coming from across the table, "I bet you are…" It was Magnus; I inwardly cringe from his statement hoping the Lightwood parents hadn't heard him and kick him hard under the table. "My God, Clarissa," Magnus booms in a shocked voice, I cringe further into my seat. "Never once in my life have I taken you for such a violent person. Not even when you were toddling around my apartment chewing my phone book!" He places his hand on his heart in mock horror as I feel my face gradually heating. "And I'll have you know, that phone book never got replaced! And I'm sure it's still lying around. You owe me a new one and this is how you treat me? I can't believe you, Clarissa! I thought we were friends!" I look up to meet his gaze; his eyes are glistening with mischief. He clearly wants to embarrass me and get me into trouble. I let my eyes wonder the room everyone is in shock at his outburst but I can see Alec is trying not to laugh- so much for him being my favourite Lightwood. His break-up with Magnus was brutal on him and now we're stuck with another piece of sass. Not that I don't love it, I do. His whole pie retaliation was a work of genius and still has me cracking up, but I could do with supporting Alec right now.

"Magnus, what are you even talking about?" Jace stares at the sparkly haired warlock, clearly coming up blank at what has just happened. I feel Jace's eyes on my but I dare not look. Maybe if I just stare off into the room everyone will drop it? Who am I kidding? Of course they won't.

"Your 'Darling Clary' just kicked me under the table. I'm going to have a bruise! You should know, that girl-" I decide to cut Magnus off through my annoyance.

"I'm not a girl," I grumble with a huff. "I'm twenty, I class as a lady or a woman."

"Age is just a number, young Clarissa." Magnus continues unfazed by my interruption. "You act like a child at best. I'm telling you Jace, she's more brutal than ducks!" I see Jace wince out of the corner of my eye, but he just holds my hand tighter. He's about to make a retorting comment, but the next thing you know.

"ENOUGH!" Isabelle stand in the doorway with an apron on and in her oven –gloved covered hands she's holding a large ceramic baking pot. "I'm gone merely 15 minutes and you're already at each other's throats."

"It was more like twenty by my counting," Jace says letting out a smirk. Definitely the wrong time to have said something. Why can't he just keep quite?

Isabelle slams the pot down onto the middle of the table and turns full wrath on Jace. "YOU!" she half shrieks into his face, "I thought I already told you to sit by Magnus!" I felt my eyes growing wide as I turned my gaze away- I want nothing to do with this. _Stay calm, Fray. Just stay calm._

"Isabelle. Just calm down. It's all going to be fine." Clearly Robert doesn't understand that now is not the right time to be testing the waters and making comments about Izzy's emotions.

But before Izzy can full snap, Mayrse chimes in. "What's for dinner, honey? It smells amazing!"

Iz sends daggers to her farther but has visibly cooled down, she lifts the lid for us to see and then waltzes back to the kitchen- presumably to put the oven gloves back and get a ladle. All six of us slowly lean over the table to look at the dreaded substance that lurks in the pot. Much to our anticipation we are not disappointed by the contents. It's something that I can only describe as being a dark muddy green in colour and much to everyone's horror it's slightly bubbling with massive lumps sticking out in random placements. The disgust is plain on everyone's faces as we lean back in our chairs. We all thinking the same thing, _there is no way in hell I am eating whatever in the world that crap is…_

When Izzy walks back into the room, black ladle in hand, I decide to take a different approach from the others. "Izzy? I was just wonder… um.. well, what exactly is it that we are, er… having for dinner?" I give her a small smile trying not to show my distaste to the bubbling pot.

"Oh," Izzy perks up, "It's a beef stew, I thought that after the training you and Jace did today and the call out Alec and I took. Not to mention the meetings mum and dad sat through, that it would energise everyone back up to top form." I could tell she was oblivious as she still had a shiny smile plastered on her face.

"How thoughtful," Jace mumbled with a grimace, I squeezed is hand hard waiting for him to look at me than shot him a scrunched face it disapproval. He almost laughed, almost- I dared him to try and see how far he would get with my eyes, dead and serious.

"Yes, very thoughtful," I repeated Jace's words with a kinder tone. I did feel slightly guilty though as whilst everyone had been out earlier that night, Jace and I had taken the opportunity to have a movie marathon, cuddled up in his bed. "But if I'm being honest Izzy. I kind of had in mind something lighter for tonight. As I'm pretty tired, I don't really think I could handle such a hearty meal right now," I mock a yawn, hopping I can save the evening.

"Yeah," I hear the others chime in. "We're all pretty tired," Mayrse tries to use a reasoning tone. I can see Izzy getting all pouty; oh by the Angel- what would it take? _Think fast Fray, this all hangs on you._

"Well, Izzy it doesn't have to go to waste. I'm sure it will keep," I smile at her but I can feel the disbelieving looks on me from the others_. Oh God, they think I'm being a traitor_. I carry on anyway, "But right now, why don't we go down to Taki's? I could ring Simon if you want?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please, please, please._

And there it is, I've got her, she cracks a wide pristine smile. "Alright, you're on. But it will have to be eaten at some point!"

"Of course. We can have it tomorrow, for lunch maybe," I can't be bothered finding a good excuse now, "Or maybe I could take it home for Mum and Luke?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll put it into a container and you can take it home later, or tomorrow if you're staying over." She gives a sly wink to Jace and he smirks. _What in the Angel's name is going on?_ "Are you sure about ringing Simon though? You know he's not a vampire any more, it has been nearly four years, or have you forgotten?"

"Why would I have forgotten, Izzy? He's still my best friend and you know he's nearly fully recovered. And anyway, it's not like he followed normal vampire sleeping patterns and we all know he's probably up watching 'Death Note' or 'Black Butler'."

"Okay, fair enough you make a good point Clary," she grins widely at me. "Come on then, let's go. Clary we'll wait outside for you whilst you ring Simon." I nod my head in agreement as everyone but Jace and I exit the room.

"You're an absolute bloody genius!" he praises as he makes his attack on me. He pulls me out of my seat and into his warm embrace. He lowers his head to mine, cheek to cheek and whispers into my ear, "And you're all mine, forever."

* * *

><p>Please review it would be very helpful! Thank you for reading, see you soon!<p>

Love always and forever,

LoveMakesLiars


End file.
